


Never Gonna Give You Up

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: A Whole New Galaxy [33]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s Day, Babe.”





	Never Gonna Give You Up

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Babe.”  
May looked up from her omni-tool.   
“We still haven’t figured out the seasons Peebee.” She pointed out.  
“Who cares? I got you a card.” Peebe answered, placing a card on the bed. Grinning, May picked it up and opened it, before reading it aloud.  
“Happy Valentines Love! I promise I’m never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down! Never gonna run around or desert you… wait a minute!” May cried as Peebee, a giant grin on her face, fled the room.  
“Get back here! You’re gonna pay for that!” May yelled, running after her.


End file.
